Dark as night
by zurinaye
Summary: Me dirigí al auto, él ya había salido. Rápidamente lo alcance pero la ruta que tomó fue diferente, en definitiva no iba para el trabajo, ahora la pregunta era a dónde vamos, si,a dónde vamos porque yo voy detrás de él./ Todo sucedió en segundos,fue como si las manecillas del reloj estuvieran en mi contra./ En lugar de alentar el tiempo lo hubiesen acelerado y no habría sentido nada
1. Chapter 1: Negro como la noche

Capitulo 1 negro como la noche

Edward llegó a la casa. No hubo saludo alguno de su parte, como últimamente lo hacía.

Subió a nuestra habitación y supe que era el momento indicado para darle esa sorpresa, sé que se pondrá feliz, estoy segura, quiero decir quien no se pondría feliz al saber que será papá. Yo estoy que no aguanto la emoción por contárselo. SERE MAMÁ y tengo que decir que nunca me vi como tal pero la ilusión siempre estuvo.

Comencé a preparar todo – en la comida le diré nuestro pequeño secreto, sé que tú no comentarías nada, es nuestro secreto después de todo – le digo al Bengi (nuestro perro).

Una pequeña caja a en la mesa, si, esa pequeña caja contenía algo que nuestro pequeño o pequeña utilizaría algún día. Solté una pequeña risa, la ilusión se notaba en mi cara, espero no ser muy cursi o muy obvia.

Cuando él bajo me di cuenta que se había bañado y puesto otro traje, todo era tan extraño. Se comportaba de una manera tan… esquiva. No lo entiendo y me hace sentir insegura.

– Bella, vendré mas tarde, no me esperes despierta – tarde unos segundos en darme cuenta que mi esposo me estaba hablando. Últimamente no me dirigía la palabra, nuestra relación… nuestro matrimonio no iba muy bien que digamos, quiero pensar que es normal en todas las relaciones, no lo sé. Esto se tiene que solucionar a la de **ya**. Esta noticia tiene que ser el realce de nuestra relación. Me desespera verlo y sentirlo tan distante. Sus cambios de humor están comenzando a darme torticolis. Aunque aun así lo amo. – se presentó una junta y no sé a qué hora termine, solo no me esperes – termino por decirme y salió de la casa.

Creo que el impacto o el giro que terminaron dando las cosas me tiene paralizada, posiblemente fueron ambas, ¡que rayos! Ok, estoy molesta y tiene que saberlo, ¡oh! pero va a saberlo.

Me dirigí al auto, él ya había salido. Rápidamente lo alcance pero la ruta que tomó fue diferente, en definitiva no iba para el trabajo. Ahora la pregunta era a dónde vamos, si a dónde vamos porque yo voy detrás de él, por supuesto llevo mi distancia, no quiero que me note.

Dio vuelta en la siguiente curva luego entro por varia calles. Nunca había venido por aquí, aquí hay puras casas y es bonito – ¿A dónde vas Edward?- me preguntaba. Pronto me sentí insegura y mi sexto sentido se activó.

Lo vi aparcar a dos cuadras de mí, en frente de una casa hermosa y enorme. Con ventanales por todos lados, las paredes cubiertas de piedra… ¡Esperen! Un segundo, alguien está saliendo de la casa.

– O dios – juro que la respiración se me fue, es una mujer y esa mujer – ¡está embarazada! – Siento como el alma se me va a los pies, si no es que más abajo.

Escucho un pitido pero lo ignoro.

Ella llega corriendo, abraza a **mi **marido por el cuello y lo besa, el hace lo mismo. Apenas soy consciente de las lágrimas que caen por mis ojos – Así que por eso este cambio durante estos meses.

Otra vez el pitido, empiezo a odiarlo.

Edward parece escuchar el pitido del estúpido auto, así que voltea.

Todo sucedió en segundos, fue como si las manecillas del reloj estuvieran en mi contra. En lugar de alentar el tiempo lo hubiesen acelerado y no habría sentido nada.

El volteo y vio mi auto, subió la mirada por el cofre hasta llegar al parabrisas, me vio. Sus ojos denotaron sorpresa, angustia, miedo pero luego no sé qué vi. Dejo de verme para mirar a mi izquierda. Algo que se encontraba a un lado. Seguí su mirada.

No sé en qué momento llegue a la avenida, me encontraba en la segunda cuadra que se suponía me hacía falta para llegar a él. Que rápido pensé y que estúpida. El terror se apodero de mí, gire el rostro y vi a Edward, el me miro e incluso creí escucharlo gritar _Bella_. El impacto del auto a un costado mío, el dolor que traspaso todo mi cuerpo y la negrura de la noche que se apodero de mi poco después fue todo lo que oí y sentí. Pero Edward y el beso de esa mujer se mantenían intactos en mi subconsciente, torturándome hasta en lo más profundo de mi ser, de mi alma y de lo poco que me quedaba de vida.

Un suspiro, todo termino como un suspiro…

_0_0_0_0-0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0

Hola, espero que le haya gustado. :)

Me queda decir que queda prohibida hacer una copia, así sea lo mínimo de mi fic.

Me he enterado que hay chicas a las que les han plagiado sus historias, escritoras increíbles que amo leer y que han tenido que pasar por eso. La verdad no se vale.

Regresando al fic.

No sé si continuarlo, no aseguro nada, se pone que termine aquí. Ya tengo un capitulo avanzado aunque no sé si les guste el giro que dan las cosa.

Por lo pronto les agradezco a quienes se animaron a leer.


	2. Capítulo 2: Una verdad a medias

**Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, la historia sí.**

* * *

Capítulo 2: Una verdad a medias

Me encontraba en el hospital dando vueltas y vueltas. Estaba cansado pero mi miedo, frustración y preocupación eran aún más fuertes.

Alice se encontraba conmigo, llegó en cuanto le informe del estado de su hermana. Ambos estábamos desesperados por saber cómo demonios se encontraba Bella.

No puedo creer aun lo que mis ojos vieron hace un par de horas tan solo. Las imágenes pasaban por mi mente una tras otra, tras otra y se repetían más lentamente. Parecía como si mi mente me estuviera torturando. Y por supuesto que lo merecía.

Aun no le había dicho a Alice como es que bella terminó en el hospital ya que no tengo la menor idea de que hacía ella allí ¿acaso me siguió? No, no creo, bien, no lo sé. Solo sé que su hermana me odiará cuando sepa que ella se distrajo al conducir porque me vio con otra mujer, motivo por el cual seguro pasó la avenida sin fijarse.

\- familiares de Isabella Marie Cullen – llamó la enfermera, Alice y yo corrimos para saber que noticias nos tenían.

\- Sí, soy su esposo y ella es su hermana. ¿Cómo se encuentra Isabella? – sentí la mirada de Alice de desconcierto al llamar a mi esposa por su nombre completo, así le decía últimamente pero me sentí extraño frente a ella.

\- La señora está en cuidados intensivos. Hicimos todo lo posible por detener la hemorragia si en cambio fue imposible salvar al embrión, el impacto del…

\- ¿Embrión? ¿De qué rayos habla? – por un segundo pensé que tal vez se había equivocado de paciente. Pero no fue así.

\- La señora estaba embarazada. Y como le decía el impacto del auto provocó severos daños, motivo por el cual no pudimos hacer nada. El estado de la paciente es… – la enfermera siguió hablando y yo estaba en shock, la palabra embrión o sea un bebé no dejaba de retumbar en mi cabeza, un bebé. _Bella estaba embarazada_.

No sé qué paso, lo último que oí fue a Alice gritando mi nombre después todo se puso negro.

.

.

.

– Edward, te encuentras mejor – Abrí los ojos.

– Tuve un sueño espantoso. Bella en un hospital y la enfermera mencionando la pérdida de un bebé – «_nuestro bebé_» quise agregar. Escuché el suspiro de Alice.

La miré y no reconocí la habitación.

– Edward, Bella está en un hospital, en este hospital para ser precisa – resopló – y si perdieron un bebé cariño. Hace un momento sufriste un desmallo por el impacto de la noticia.

Automáticamente me senté, fue tan rápido que me maree.

– Acaso tú ¿sabías lo del bebé? – Alice solo giró su cabeza dándome a entender que no y se quedó callada y pensativa un momento, supongo que analizando lo mismo que yo _¿Por qué no nos dijo nada?_ – ¿Cómo está? ¿Qué te han dicho? – Me sentía vacío y con miedo.

Alice solo me miró, leí en su mirada inquietud y preocupación, acaso estaba buscando la manera de decirme que ella… **no**.

-No, no… Alice ella no –no pudo contenerse y comenzó a llorar y yo la seguí. _Solo, de ahora en adelante totalmente solo_, la mujer por quien vivía ya no estaba.

Suspiró y me miró muy fijamente, tan fijamente que sentí que me leía el alma – Edward, ella no está muerta, pero está muy delicada y – hizo una pausa y continuo – en coma.

Parpadee, Bella, mi Bella ¿en coma?

Mas tarde llegó Jasper quien se acercó a saludar a su esposa hablaron y luego vino a mí, menciono un «_lo siento»_ y regresó con ella.

Tengo que decir que Jasper es uno de mis mejores amigos, nos conocemos desde pequeños solo que está molesto conmigo por un pequeño, miento, un gran detalle. Él sabe de mi infidelidad a bella, él y mi hermano Emmett.

Cuando les conté se pusieron furiosos, al límite de quererme golpear, pero en realidad no saben todo, solo una parte, la otra no pienso decirla.

Pronto recordé algo – Alice, ¿Cuánto tenía Bella de embarazo? – Jasper nos miró a ambo sin creer lo que escuchaba.

– Al parecer estaba en su primer trimestre – _¿Por qué no me dijo? ¿Nadie lo sabía? ¿Por qué?_

Intentaba hallar algo que se me estuviera yendo de las manos, un motivo para entender su silencio. Tal vez ella tenía pensado dejarme y por esa razón no me dijo. Pero era absurdo, a menos que ya supiera lo de Tania, que también no era posible, según yo fui muy meticuloso con ese asunto, pero entonces ¿qué podría ser si no era eso?, además, ¿qué hacía ella ahí? ¿Qué tanto vio? Me irá a dejar si sale del coma. Tiene que salir del coma pero sé que yo no la voy a dejar alejarse de mí, no lo permitiré sin importar que tenga que hacer.

Hoy me di cuenta del lugar que tiene ella en mi vida, de lo importante que en realidad es para mí su cercanía, su presencia, toda ella. Soy un egoísta al pensar y decir que no la dejaré y es que NO lo haré, sin importar que _ella _este entre los dos, ella y ese bebé.

– ¿Bella estaba embarazada?, **tú** – Jasper me señalo –eres un hijo de… - la voz de Jasper me sacó de mi ensimismamiento.

– Basta ¿Qué pasa contigo Jasper? – Alice estaba sorprendida por su repentino cambio de humor – Todos estamos igual por la noticia. Fue algo inesperado.

– Se lo dices tú o se lo digo yo – Jasper me retó con la mirada. Y yo lo fulminé con la mía. _Maldito traidor_. Me quedé en silencio.

– resulta que tu adorado cuñado le fue y es…

– callate, esto no es asunto tuyo – Alice nos miraba exasperada y confundida. Nunca habíamos peleado él y yo, hasta hoy.

– oh por supuesto que los es, ella también es mi amiga.

– Pero es mi esposa, es más mía y eso es algo que no te concierne.

– ¡vaya!, ahora es tu esposa. Hace mucho perdiste derechos sobre ella y por si ya lo olvidaste te recuerdo que tienes a tu querida esperando en otro lado.

– Jasper ni Bella ni yo le pertenecemos a nadie, no somos un maldito objeto y sobre lo otro ¡qué demonios! – la expresión de Alice era un poema, ok no. Pero si era preocupante – tu maldito infeliz, ¿engañaste a Bella? – Me quedé callado – ¡contesta de una maldita vez Edward Cullen!

– y no solo eso, sé que ella está embarazada – ahora si estaba frito. Alice es de armas tomar. Me miró y creí que se me vendría encima. Estaba furiosa.

.

.

– Vete. No te quiero cerca de ella. – _¿qué? ¿Oí bien?_ – no dejaré que la lastimes más de lo que ya has hecho y juro que no dejaré que te acerques a ella. Es más –trague pesado – no sabrás nada, absolutamente nada de mi hermana. Estas muerto para ella y para mí Edward – Alice se giró y salió de la habitación. Pude ver la completa decepción en su mirada y el dolor de la noticia.

Pase mis manos por mi cara y cabello _«frustración» _Si tan solo pudiera hablar y defenderme de todo esto. Pero mis labios están sellados. Todo estaba saliéndome mal.

.

.

.

.

4 meses después

Pi, pi, pi, era lo único que escuchaba pi, pi, pi otra vez. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué paso? Intento abrir los ojos pero los siento tan pesados. Intento de nuevo. No, no pasa nada.

...

Una respiración, una exhalación, pasos… murmullos. Dolor.

...

Abro los ojos pero la luz me ciega y quema mis pupilas. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué hago aquí? Mamá, papá, ¿dónde están?

Abro los ojos nuevamente, me acoplo a la luz. Empiezo a ser concierte del dolor en mi cuerpo. Parpadeo y reviso la habitación. Alice, intento llamarla pero no puedo, mi boca esta ceca.

La llamo de nuevo y lo único que sale son resoplidos. Arde.

Decido moverme pero me duele, duele la posición en que estoy, duele todo y me quejo.

– ¡Oh Dios! – Grita alguien y al dolor de cabeza se vuelve más intenso, miro y es mi hermana. La veo llorar, no soporto verla llorar – ¿Bella?

– ¿Alice? – y le sonrío, juro que creí que se desmallaría en cuanto respondí. Lo juro.

– Un doctor – susurró para después gritarlo con más fuerza.

Poco después entró un doctor junto con dos enfermeras, me examinó y habló con ella de cosas que no pude escuchar.

– Bella, sabes ¿por qué estás aquí? – preguntó insegura y yo estaba segura de que no sabía nada.

– Emm acaso ¿caí por las escaleras?, me duele todo – Alice hizo una mueca.

– No cariño, un auto impactó contra el tuyo. Al parecer le fallaron los frenos.

– ¡Que! - silennncio – no… - sorpresa, incredulidad.

– Sí, estuviste en coma – pausa – por, por cuatro meses Bella.

No lo podía creer me sentí en un shock total ¡4 meses! Cuatro meses de mi vida.

–Llamaré a Jasper para darle la noticia. – Alice sonrió y comenzó a hablar con Jasper, yo solo traté de reponerme de esta noticia. Apenas y podía recordar estar en casa y ¿limón? Por qué rayos pensaba en limón, pero no me llegaba nada a la cabeza, salvo el limón.

Soy una conductora excepcional, aunque sea algo torpe al caminar con el auto soy muy buena pero esto me tiene fuera de sí,

¡Choque! ¡¿Cómo rayos paso?!

– Llegará en un momento – dijo Alice, atrayéndome del torbellino de dudas y preguntas que comenzaban a envolverme – veré si es posible que te den de alta.

Alice salió y yo me quedé pensando en que pasó antes de estar aquí.


End file.
